


Tuxedo

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John offers Rodney help picking a tuxedo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuxedo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #33: black

You know it's almost pitiful how you used this chance, but when you heard Rodney complain ("No, I _don't_ happen to have a suit lying around. Despite what you all think about my ego, I did _not_ expect to get an award during performance reviews."), you couldn't help offering ("Geez, Rodney. Just rent a tux. I'll help you pick it out.").

Now that you see it, you know that it's been worth it. Elegant black over a white shirt, cut more loosely than what Rodney tends to buy.

It's breathtaking.

"Isn't this too much? I mean I have to admit I look, well—" He abruptly stops when he turns from the mirror to you. "John?"

"I, uhm," you intelligently say, trying to look at his _face_.

Rodney frowns, and then something like understanding forms on his face. "You know what? I think I'll take it."

You just stand there, rooted to the spot, afraid that anything you'll say will just embarrass you more.

"You could, you know...help me change," Rodney says self-consciously from where he stands in front of the changing booth.

You stare at him, because—and it might be the tux or being on Earth or _everything_ —this is just surreal. In the end it's Rodney's downturned mouth as he drops his gaze and hastily enters the booth that shakes you out of your stupor.

You walk to the booth, take a deep breath—and enter.


End file.
